the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost In The Darkness Parody Lyrics
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Lgbt Song Parody The Musical Verse Lost In The Darkness Parody Lyrics 15 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago Hello everybody! I have returned to deliver you a new parody...the first of three actually! X3 I hope you'll enjoy this one, and please give some love to my collaborator of both this parody and a later parody: EdwardTheBadass, for making the lyrics for this song parody. Thank you EdwardTheBadass! X3 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Lyrics Lost in the closet, Bigots surround me, Once there was pride, Now, endless hate. If I could reach them, I’d speak up and teach them, To stop discriminating And learn to love us all! Deep in this hatred, Please hang in there, I’ll stay here with you, Till better days come… I will make things better, I’ll never desert you, I promise you this, Till the day, that I die... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The cover shall hopefully be on Tumblr sometime today, though if not, it shall be on Friday so please stay tuned for that. Have an awesome day everybody! X3 -From RB. X3 Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Helen told me there was some sort of gay song parody and I IMMEDIATELY came to look 10/10 best LGBT song parody XDD 5 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Awwwwh, why thank you very much, Alicia! X3 (I shall make sure that EdwardTheBadass sees this. X3) 5 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago XD no problem ...I guess...? 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago XD 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Excellent parody, and wonderful message! Please let EdwardTheBadass know. Thank you. :-) 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago You are very welcome! X3 4 •Share › Avatar Setae • 2 years ago Neat! :D 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (Woo! Love it! Can't wait to hear the cover!) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (Lucky for you it's already on Tumblr! X3) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago (Eee! Where? Can i get a link please? 8D) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (RBDECEPTICON17 on tumblr. Just type that in and you'll quickly find the audio file. X3) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago (YAy!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago YES!!! ALL THE YES!!! This was perfect! Truly such a great song and message! Kudos to both of you for making such a master piece! :D 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago I will be sure to notify ETB about your sweet message, HJ. X3 But from me, I would like to say thank you. X3 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Awww! Well thank you two for making such a fantastic parody! It's things like this that always brighten my day! :D •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy